Haunting Past
by DYK
Summary: What happens when a mysterious secret comes back to haunt Kurama? The latest fanfiction from DYK.
1. Intoduction

Haunting Past By: DYK

Introduction

It was a dark windy night in Makai. The moon was out shining on the Rekei Tentai Mansion as it's image reflected in the Lake of Makai. The moon was then covered by a dark cloud throwing the land into darkness. Near the docking port of the lake you could see a dark mysterious figure. The clouds started to move away from the moon revealing the mysterious dark figure's identity. It was a boy, a human boy in Makai?

The boy had long tangled red hair that shimmered in the moonlight. Even though it was dark, you could tell the color of his eyes because they stood out as emerald green brightness. He was a tall young looking teen, maybe nineteen. He looked out at the lake while his dark blue cloak blew in the wind pulling away from his pure white Chinese outfit and tan skin. As the wind stopped it fell back down onto the young boys well sculpted shoulders.

He stared at the lake looking like he was in deep thought. No, he was in deep thought but about what? The boy broke from his thoughts and sighed. Finally speaking, his soft spoken voice said " This is going to be a hard decision. So many peoples live depend on me now and are now in my hands. What am I going to do?". He put his head into his hands and fell to his knees. The moon once again disappeared for what seemed like an eternity. It finally reappeared in the big dark blue sky, but just as it did the boy let out a quiet sob. You could see him trying to hold the tears back but was overpowered by sorrow.

A tear trickled down his soft cheek as he sobbed " Why? Why me? If only I hadn't been shot and forced to seek refuge in Ningenkai. If only I hadn't joined the Rekei Tentai ne. If only it had been later in the future. No... IT JUST HAD TO HAVE COME LAST NIGHT!" 


	2. Chapter I

Haunting Past By: DYK

Chapter 1: Physical Appearance

It was a bright sunny day in Japan. As the light shimmered into the window of a dark blue house known as the Minamino residence. The light shined into young Shuichi's room, lighting the room up with light and warmth. The light slithered across his bedroom floor till it finally reached Shuichi in his bed. The light started to disturb Shuichi causing him to let out an annoyed moan. 

A voice downstairs yelled up to Shuichi's room saying " Shuichi time to get up and eat breakfast". Shuichi fluttered open his eyes and sat up in bed. He sat there for a minute or two to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted he started to stretch and let out a big yawn. 'Gawd is it all ready time to go to school ' he thought to himself as he crossed his legs on his bed.

Footsteps could be heard from downstairs coming up towards his room. He was alarmed by this causing him to stare at his bedroom door. It slowly opened and a woman stood before him dressed in an apron over a white dress with pink trimmings. " Honey, are you up yet? Oh, sorry I though you were still sleeping Shuichi" said the woman as she laughed afterwards. " Mother what is so funny" Shuichi said as he looked at her in confusion. " Nothing its just you aren't going to go to school with your face like that are you" she said as she laughed again. He replied " What's a matter with my face mother" and she simply said " nothing."

She then left him in his room and closed the door behind her. 'What's a matter with my face' he thought to himself till he let out a sigh and said " Aw well". Shuichi finally got out of bed, slipped on a pair of socks from his drawer and dragged himself all the way to his bathroom. He then opened his medicine cabinet and pulled out a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush. He put them down on his bathroom counter and closed the cabinet door leading him to face his reflection in the mirror.

Shuichi let out a big sigh and said out loud as he got ready to brush his teeth " Why did I have to have bright green eyes and red hair? My eyes are always the same I wish I could have amber eyes like when I was a youkai kitsune and my old silver hair. It was so much easier to take care of. If only I hadn't have gotten shot as a kitsune then I wouldn't have to be in this human world."

He started to brush his teeth as he started to think back to his past. His past as a thief, a youkai kitsune, as a most wanted killer. 


	3. Chapter II

Haunting Past By: DYK

Chapter 2: A Youko's Memory

A crowd of apparitions chased after a young yet old looking fox apparition through a forest. His name, Youko. He ran as he held tightly in his hand a golden rose. He looked back as he ran and yelled, " You'll never catch me"  
He grinned and ran of way ahead of the mob. He stopped and looked around and finally sat down to rest. He was awwed by the treasure he had stole. Tucking it behind his sash and he laid down on the forest's grass floor. Hands behind his head, thinking of his evil deeds. Suddenly he heard a small, but loud enough for his ears, noise. He jumped up, ready to fight. A apparition came out of darkness, clamping with an evil grin. He said, " I wouldn't expect less from the great Youko"  
" What do you want"  
" The rose"  
" Who the hell are you"  
" Me, I am Ki. Now, give me the rose"  
" Over my dead body"  
" That can be arranged"  
" I'd like to see you try and kill me"  
" As you wish."

Ki pulled out a violet saying calmly, " Bloody Violets"  
The violet's petals came towards Youko, Youko only expecting it to tickle. The petals cut through his flesh, he fell in the pain of the wounds. He yelled out to Ki, "What did you do to that violet, no plant master can weave such sharp petals or control"  
Ki grinned, " I am not weak as those you speak of, I am the strongest of all plant weavers. Now hand over that rose"  
" NO"  
" No? I just told you I am way stronger then you'll ever be now give me it"  
" Why do you want it so much"  
" Again with the questions, because it is the most powerful rose if handled by the proper plant weaver. That would be me"  
" So it's that important to you"  
" What are you doing?"

Youko got to his feet, pulling the rose out. He held it in both his hands and broke it in half. Throwing on the ground and smashing it into the floor of the forest. Youko then said, " I can't stand people like you, go to hell"  
"Why you little bastard. I'LL KILL YOU! BLOODY VIOLETS"  
The petals of the violet once again shot at Youko, all but one. Ki held that one petal in his hand. Youko fell down onto his back, Ki got on top and put the petal to Youko's throat. Ki the said gently, " I told you I'd kill you and now. . . SAY YOUR PRAYERS"  
Youko grinned, " ROSE WHIP"  
Ki jumped back but got hit and Youko said, " I told you, you can't kill me"  
" You. . . "  
Ki smiled and then said, " I'll make a deal with you, I'll let you live. . . for awhile. Though, you have to let me kill you whenever I choose. Deal"  
" Fine, I'll just kick our ass, no, I'll kill you. So I'll let you live for awhile. It's a deal"  
Ki smirked and as he held the wound across his chest, " Fine. When the violets fall on you, your destiny is sealed"  
Ki jumped up and disappeared into the darkness he came from. And Youko collapsed and he fell to the ground. His vision became blurry and he looked at the golden rose, it's petals falling as it laid crushed into the forest floor. He smiled and lightly touched the rose. For a apparition so cruel, he was gentle just for a second. He fell unconscious but he held the smile on, looking as innocent as can be. 


End file.
